


Caught in a Storm

by CaprisShell



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaprisShell/pseuds/CaprisShell
Summary: Nico and Levi seek refuge in the ambulance. They talk, share feelings and things get heated.





	Caught in a Storm

"That was.. Dude." Nico chuckled breathlessly.  
"You're welcome." Levi stated in a monotone voice.

 

"For your face. There's some swelling."

Nico gratefully took the ice pack, holding it to his face. It was then he noticed that the intern had no glasses on.

"Where are your glasses?" Levi's eyes were usually hidden behind his glasses. Without the obstruction, Levi's eyes were big and bright and Nico quite liked Levi without his glasses.

".....which is your fault." Levi said angrily.

 

Nico put the ice pack down. "Are you done?" He didn't want this weird tension between them anymore.

"Yes." Just as Nico held the ice pack back to his face, Levi continued."No, no I'm not. You know what else is your fault?...."

Levi talked and Nico paid attention. When he realized that Levi was not ashamed of his sexuality and looked quite confident about it, Nico realized he could still have a chance.

"I knew that I had feelings for boys, but I didn’t understand it. Not until you kissed me. You kissed me. And I felt the opposite of shame. I felt like I existed and everything fell in place. For the first time, I felt like I was holding the sun sword…”

Nico grabbed Levi's face and kissed him. Levi pulled back almost immediately.

"Are you just kissing me to get me to stop talking?" Levi's eyes were filled with hurt and desire and confusion.

"No." Nico said softly, smiling.

That was all Levi needed to hear. He leaned forward to press their lips together, fingers entangled in Nico's hair. Nico placed his hands on Levi's hips, bringing him closer. Levi was standing between his legs and Nico found himself leaning up to kiss Levi. His hands moved to Levi's ass and gently pushed him closer, letting Levi sit on his lap, never breaking their kiss. Nico subtly moved to the edge of the stretcher he was on, making more space for Levi to straddle him, their hardening members touching. Levi moaned into Nico's mouth, pulling back to tuck his face under Nico's chin.

Nico latched onto Levi's neck, biting down to leave a mark and sucking harshly. Levi tightened his hold around Nico, his breath fanning Nico's neck. He let out a whimper when he felt Nico's hand crawl up his scrub top, grazing his bare skin. He tilted his head to the side, giving Nico more access. Levi had never slept with a man, although he's had dreams. After the elevator kiss with Nico, all Levi could think of was to have those lips on him again and warm hands on his body. Now that he had it again, Levi was overwhelmed with pleasure. He could feel he was hard and Nico was no better. Their hard members were brushing against each other through their thin pants, offering sweet friction. Levi moaned when he felt Nico's hand travel down his spine, a shot of pleasure coursing through him. He jerked forward, their hips grinding.

"Off." Nico's deep voice resonated in his ears and he became aware of the hands pulling his scrub up. He loosened his hold around Nico's neck and let him pull the top off. He suddenly felt conscious of his body.

Nico pulled the top off Levi's small body and couldn't help but look. He saw Levi's face turn pink and smirked. Looking straight at Levi's eyes, he bent his head to take a hard pink nub into his mouth, biting lightly when Levi slapped a hand over his mouth, one hand squeezing Nico's shoulder. Nico sucked lightly, one hand coming to support Levi when he arched his back, a soft moan escaping his mouth.

Levi hadn't felt pleasure such as this in his entire life. Even though he was no stranger to sex, sex with a man was new. He hadn't known how sensitive his chest would be and he squirmed under Nico's touch. Nico's mouth was relentless, licking and biting his nipples. He couldn't help but arch his back and let the moans he tried to silence escape. He gripped Nico's hair.

"Haa.. wait. Your clothes." He managed to breathe out.

Nico pulled away, admiring how wrecked Levi looked. His pink lips were swollen and red, a line of bruises forming on his neck and his face flushed. He was achingly hard and Levi's own cock was against his. Levi leaned back and Nico removed his top in one fluid move, throwing it to the floor where it joined Levi's.

Levi bit his lips. He shifted a little on Nico's lap and touched his bare chest. Nico's body was firm unlike his. His fingers traced the sharp collarbone, trailing down to press on a hard nub, smiling when Nico gripped his hips hard. His fingers brushed against the taunt abs, reaching up to place his hand on Nico's chest. He felt his fast heartbeat and Levi was sure his heart matched Nico's heartbeat.

"Nico." Levi whispered, lips touching Nico's. He cupped Nico's face gently, looking at the dark brown eyes.

His body was on fire. Levi's soft voice when he whispered his name sent shivers down his body and it took Nico every will to not take Levi as he wanted. He gripped Levi's hips harder and pressed their groins together, groaning at the sudden pleasure that shot through him. Levi inhaled sharply, lips latching onto Nico's neck. He moaned into Nico's skin, their bare chests grazing. Nico had his hands around Levi's waist and marvelled at how small it was. He raised his head to kiss Levi, tongue slipping in. Levi squeezed his eyes, harshly tugging Nico's hair.

A sound of crash echoed around them and they stopped.

"What was that?" Levi asked breathlessly, looking around wildly.

"I don't know." Nico was just as breathless and he lightly squeezed Levi's waist.

Levi got off him, aware of the painful situation in his pants. Nico was also in a similar predicament, so he paid no mind. They went to the window and looked outside. A loose power line was flying around close to the ambulance and electric towers had fallen quite close to them. The wind was blowing harshly and they took note of the ambulance shaking. They moved away from the window and sat on the stretcher, knees brushing.

"As much as I would like to continue, I don't want your first time to be in an ambulance." Nico started. Levi opened his mouth but Nico continued. "First time with a man is... painful. We need time for prep, lube and this isn't really a comfortable place. I mean, we're in an ambulance, and in the middle of a storm with power lines all around us. I want to do this with you, but not here. Do you understand?" He asked softly, afraid of Levi's reaction.

Levi smiled, placing a hand on Nico's knee. "I would have stopped you before we got further anyway. It's fine."

Nico let out a relieved laugh, leaning forward to kiss Levi lightly. They kissed more and stopped to put their shirts back on. They sat on the stretcher, backs against the wall, Levi resting his head on Nico's shoulder. Their intertwined hands laid on Levi's thigh.

"When do you think the storm will stop?" Levi asked.

"No idea."

"When this is all over, can we go on a proper date?"

"Sure. I was thinking Joe's."

Levi lightly hit Nico's thigh. "A proper restaurant."

Nico laughed, pecking Levi's lips. "You might wanna cover your neck when we get out."

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I just got into Schmico and I'm hooked. I just had to write about these two.  
> Schmico is incredibly cute and hot and no ship has made me feel this way in a long time.  
> I know this isn't exactly great, but I'm working on it. I want to deliver a really amazing piece of fic and I will do it one day.  
> This ship is definitely one of my top 5 bl ships.  
> I can't wait for the next episode and I'm hoping they last long.  
> I hope you guys liked my little fic. Please let me know your thoughts or leave a kudos.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
